bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
A Picture For Slowcoach
'''A Picture For Slowcoach '''is the sixteenth episode of the first season. Plot One windy Autumn day, leaves are blowing around the garden and Bill and Ben have something special to do - they've made their own see-saw and are going to try it out. When Bill and Ben are going up and down on their see-saw, Ben decides to play a trick on Bill, he picks up a flowerpot to make his end really heavy, but that leads to Bill landing on top of him. Bill and Ben are standing on one end of the see-saw, when the flowerpot hits a rake and it lands on the other end of the see-saw sending Bill and Ben into the air and they land in a pile of leaves. The flowerpot men start throwing leaves into the air and invent a new game called 'leaf throwing', then they start kicking them and invent another new game called 'leaf kicking'. Meanwhile at the end of the garden, Boo the hedgehog is looking at all the leaves and decides to bury himself for the Winter, but just as he is about to do that, Whoops pops up from the compost heap, sees the leaves and starts complaining about them, then he notices that Boo had buried himself and that makes him even more annoyed. Ben arrives and kicks Boo's pile of leaves laughing, then he notices Boo who asks him if it's Spring already. In next door's garden, Rose and her buds are being blown about in the wind. In the vegetable garden, Pry is trying to catch leaves for good luck, but keeps missing. Bill and Ben arrive ask her what she's doing so Pry explains, then finally catches a leaf, but then it blows away. At the bottom of the garden, Scamper is looking for her nuts and doesn't know whether she buried them by Bill or Ben's flowerpot, so Weed tells her she buried them by Ben's flowerpot. Bill and Ben arrive trying to catch leaves for good luck, then they see something which they think is a leaf (but isn't) so they catch it. Slowcoach comes out of his house wondering what's going on, Bill and Ben show him the 'leaf' and he explains that it's actually a picture of where he used to live as a young tortoise. The flowerpot men ask Slowcoach if they can show the picture to Weed and he says that they can, then Bill and Ben hear Weed calling for help because she is covered in leaves so they help her get them off. Bill suggests that Weed needs a shelter to protect her from the leaves and she says she would love one, so the flowerpot men rush to the shed to find one. Bill finds some cardboard and thinks that would be a perfect shelter for Weed, but Ben is standing on it so he pulls it from underneath him, causing Ben to fall over. When Bill and Ben walk out of the shed with the cardboard, the wind blows it (along with the flowerpot men) into the greenhouse and Ketchup is very surprised. Meanwhile, Slowcoach's picture blows away and Pry thinks it's a special leaf so she takes it back to her nest. In the greenhouse, Ketchup suggests that Bill and Ben should use seed boxes as a shelter for Weed instead of cardboard because they're stronger, and he tells the flowerpot men to push them to Weed because if they carry them, they'll be blown around again. Meanwhile, Pry is about to make a special place for her 'special leaf', when it blows away again. Soon, Weed has a nice new shelter and she is very grateful. Then Bill and Ben notice that the picture is gone, so they ask Weed if she's seen it, but she hasn't, the flowerpot men are worried about this and think they'd better to tell Slowcoach what's happened, so they knock on his house. Slowcoach comes out and asks Bill and Ben if they've got his picture, now that he's asked, they decide to think of an excuse, so they tell him that Weed's still looking at it and Slowcoach goes over to tell her all about it. The picture lands on the shed roof and Bill and Ben wonder how to get it down, until Bill has an idea - they could use their new see-saw to send him up to the roof. Bill gets onto the see-saw, Ben climbs up the tree and jumps down landing onto the other end of the see-saw sending Bill onto the shed roof. Bill tries to grab the picture, but it blows away again and he falls off the roof landing on top of Ben. Bill wants the garden gnome to catch the picture, but the gnome takes no notice and the picture flies into next door's garden. It's now on Rose so Bill and Ben help to get the picture off her and they tell her it belongs to Slowcoach, but she doesn't care and starts boasting, so Bill and Ben head back to their garden. Just as Slowcoach is about to tell Weed about the picture, Bill and Ben arrive with it and tell him to take it home before it away. The flowerpot men are tired and want a rest, but their flowerpots are full of fallen leaves, so they start throwing them out, but they're all landing on Weed, but she doesn't mind because she now has a leaf blanket. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Boo * Whoops * Rose * Pry * Scamper * Ketchup * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The End of the Garden * Next Door's Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Pry, Scamper and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen